Shimada Death
Shimada Death (死ま田＝デス, Shimada Desu) is an ominous living phantom that consumes death, a mysterious creature born from the world of Darkness, known as God of Death (死神, Shinigami). Shimada met Zaha as child and understood there will a lof of death happening around him due to his curse, which means free meals for her. Since she was uninterested in Zaha's bones, she left a positive impression on him and they became friends. When Zaha's spaceship was ready, they started travelling together. Shimada is usually wearing a large, tattered coat with a red mask. Since these clothes obscure her identity, she is generally assumed by others to be a man. Appearance Personality History 6 years ago Shimada went to the Elementary School Great Tree Hall to feast on the souls of the dead during the time many students died of a mysterious illness. Zaha and Avakian spotted her roaming around the school and were surprised to see an adult. They sneaked out that night to track her down, and found two mysterious children stand amid the deceased students. Shimada appeared behind them and Zaha attacked her with his axe, but Shimada was easily capable of repelling the attacks. As Shimada introduced herself and that she was there to feast and not for Zaha, Avakian was appalled upon realizing who she was. Shimada proceeded to eat the Flesh of Death from the deceased and recognized who Zaha was. Avakian asked Shimada if she killed the students, but Shimada told them it was the two "children", actually two short adult aliens called Mini-Bucketmen. As Zaha and Avakian fought the Mini-Bucketmen, Shimada continued eating casually. Looking at them fight, Shimada explained that the Mini-Bucketmen breath poison and while looking as children, they are actually 38 and 52 years old and that knowing the true age of someone is one of her skills. When Zaha killed one of the Mini-Bucketmen, Shimada took his Flesh of Death claiming it was her 199th one. When the second Mini-Bucketman was about to kill Zaha, Shimada touched him and he exploded, and she ate her 200th one. Being satisfied, she decided to leave, to the surprise of Zaha, as she didn't try killing him. Shimada then explained she didn't desire anything, as she already had strength, skills, a handsome appearance, knowledge, probably immortality and happiness. Before leaving, Shimada told Zaha that death will follow him around. As sticking with him means many meals for her, they will probably meet again. Plot On the forgotten star "Hyper 339", Shimada woke up coming out from underground. When she saw the approaching ship, she put on her coat and mask. As the ship landed, Solar Mass soldiers came out looking for Shimada. They tried to kill her, but with ease Shimada was able to dispose of them. One of the soldiers tried to escape with the ship, but Shimada caught up to them and killed them, then proceeded to eat their Flesh of Death. While Shimada was eating and listening to music, Zaha contacted her, to tell her that his ship is complete. Abilities Shimada has many abilities. A simple touch of her can kill someone or make them explode. One of her abilities is being able to know the age of anyone she looks at. She seems to be nearly invulnerable and capable of teleporting. Zaha's Flesh of Darkness axe, that kills anyone it touches, leaving only the bones, had no effect on her. She is capable of seeing and eating the Flesh of Death. It looks like a soul meat with a bone that comes out of anyone who died. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hateful Four